User talk:DukeNickelpounce
=August= Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Polar Bear Cafe Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- DaNASCAT 12:19, August 1, 2012‎ =October= Greeting brony I noticed both this wiki and w:c:PolarBearCafe listed over at animanga. Was thinking it would be cool if they could be merged or something cool. Yours appears to be more active and have more material in spite of being created later so was thinking it could be the basis. Was wondering, I noticed both PBC.wikia, SKK.wikia and SKC.wikia are both free URLs. Any thoughts on plausibly applying to relocate? The old URLs would still point there. +Y 20:25, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Also in regard to the title at the top of the wiki, I was wondering, it says "Polar Bear Café" as opposed to "PolarBearsCafe" (possessive with 's) that is used in the translation on Wikipedia:Shirokuma Cafe. Would it be possible to ask staff to change that. Based on this screencap I think the title might potentially be written in english outside the shop. I could be wrong though, that might be something that HorribleSubs put in, but that would be odd as they usually don't go to that extent. +Y 21:59, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm... I don't think this is more active. More like I give spoilers out. I'm not really good at writing articles without giving out any spoilers. ::Oh it is more active, very little was done at w:c:PolarBearCafe so I figured to hedge my bets with this one being a better place to contribute and co-operatively create. Spoilers of some level are to be expected on wikias. It would be possible to give a descriptive outline of the setting and characters without explicitly informing people of all that will occur to them. ::I think in terms of spoilers the best place for such information would be the 'episode' pages. Since then people could easily avoid reading those until after having seen the given episodes. Then again, compared to other anime I'm not sure if a humorous one like this has any major plot-reveals that would ruin a massive mystery, but I guess there's no telling until it is done. ::To answer your question, your wiki had been listed at w:c:AniManga:Shirokuma Cafe. It was initially only listed as a secondary wiki, but because of you having done more, plus what I added to it, I moved it to be the number 1 wiki as I think it is deserving. Your wiki's URL is also the correct spelling of the Cafe according to the screenshots I took of the signs. +Y 04:40, October 9, 2012 (UTC) PBC BTW since http://PBC.wikia.com is unused, if this wiki assumed that URL via a applicationm, we could have the shorter URL of the two wikis :) I think that attracts people and is easier to type, and to share in character-limited environments like IRC or twitter. My hope is if we could get that URL then the founder of the other wiki would be convinced to redirect his URL to that as well. The current URL (polarBearsCafe.wikia) would still work of course. We'd just get two of'm. +Y 01:38, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Could you come back and help with the polar bear's cafe wiki? I can't do it all by myself. Plus, I'll the only one who's even editing it.OhJay (talk) 01:03, February 3, 2013 (UTC)